


Sound of Silence

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Silence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has to keep quiet, or Ronon and Teyla will hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink-bingo. It's for my free space, and I used the kink "silence"

Rodney hated these planets, where there were no people. They were always so _quiet_. This one added the fact that it was covered in six foot tall grass, making it impossible to see more than a few feet in front of you, and strange energy readings that had grounded the jumper. Because of those, they were supposed to hike to the Ancient ruins. It was a day out, stay one day, and then hike back the next, so at least two nights unable to do more with John than sleep next to him.

Speaking of - John dropped back from point, waving Teyla forward. "I'll take our six for a while," he said. "Go keep an eye on Ronen. He looks like he's contemplating doing some hunting while we're here."

She nodded and smiled, before jogging to catch up with Ronon. He trudged along, wondering how Teyla had the energy to run in this heat.

As soon as she was out of sight, John nudged Rodney's arm. Assuming that he'd not meant it, Rodney focused on getting one foot in front of another, only to get elbowed again. When he would have asked, "What?" John slapped his hand over Rodney's mouth. Startled, Rodney turned to look at John.

As soon as he did, John mouthed something. Rodney couldn't read lips, so he shook his head, thinking that John was going crazy. John sighed, and leaned so close that his lips brushed against Rodney's ear. "Be very quiet," he whispered. He pulled back and waited for Rodney to nod, before dropping to his knees.

Rodney immediately had to bite his hand to keep from saying something. John on his knees was one of Rodney's favorite sights.

John grinned crazily as if he knew exactly what was going on in Rodney's head, and unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out through the fly. Normally, Rodney would have moaned at the sensation of John's mouth on his cock, but instead he chewed on his fist and closed his eyes. With the tall grass, there was no telling how close Ronon and Teyla were, or whether they could hear the slick sounds of John's mouth moving up and down his cock.

He tangled his free hand in John's hair; pulling it lightly, trying to speed him up, make him suck a little harder. But John resisted the pull, going at his own speed even though it was driving Rodney insane.

He was impressed with himself that he'd lasted this long without a moan or a whimper, but there was no way that he could keep from panting heavily. Finally, John took Rodney extra deep, and held him there, swallowing over and over again around his dick.

That was all Rodney needed, and he came with a sharp gasp. But he still hadn't made any real noise, so Rodney was going to count it a win.

When John stood up, moving close to tuck Rodney back away, Rodney started to go to his knees. John stopped him, shaking his head, and pointed the direction that Teyla had gone. "I've got our six," John whispered softly, and Rodney started to stumble forward.

But who could blame him for plotting a little revenge?


End file.
